The major goal of this three-year proposal is the development and sequential ordering of elements within a curriculum for pediatric psychology. We focus our attention upon that area within Pediatric Psychology which is concerned with the primary and secondary prevention of emotional, cognitive, social, and sensory/physiological problems of children who range in age from conception to three. Each of the four domains--cognitive, social, emotional, and sensory/physiological--will be extensively mapped and the interface among these domains carefully examined. At the end of the contract period, materials, written and visual, will be available for use by professionals and paraprofessionals electing to specialize in Pediatric Psychology.